


Looking for an Escape

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [29]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Would you like some company?”





	Looking for an Escape

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Kimberly/Trini - Ride. I kinda strayed from the prompt though, so apologies for that.

“If you’re looking for a ride, I have something you could ride on.”

Trini ripped the headphones out of her ears and stared up at the pink ranger in shock. “I’m sorry?”

Kimberly just chuckled and sat down next to Trini on the bench. “I was just making a joke,” She replied. “What are you doing out here?”

Trini just sighed and shook her head. “Nothing. I just needed to clear my head.”

“At a bus stop? With your backpack?”

“If you’re asking if I was planning on running away, the answer is no,” Trini said. “I was heading up to the quarry to camp out for the night, I just sat down to eat real quick and lost track of time.”

“Uh-huh.”

“What? You don’t believe me?”

“Would you like some company?”

Trini looked at Kimberly for a long moment before nodding. “Yeah, I think I would.”

Kimberly smiled and stood up, reaching a hand out towards Trini. The yellow ranger accepted her hand and they started to walk towards the quarry together, hand in hand.


End file.
